Saigo no Golden Pair
'Saigo no Golden Pair' (最後のゴールデンペア Saigo no Gōrudenpea), which translates into 'The End of the Golden Pair' is performed in: *The Final Match Rikkai First feat. Shitenhoji *Dream Live 7th Romaji= “ ‘SYNCHRO’ to ieba…… Zettai zetsumei no PINCH ni nomi gi ni okori uru DOUBLES no yose ato” Furukaereba Itsumo kimi ga ita Sono anshinkan ga Ore wo daitan ni suru ze Ichi PLUS ichi ga mugendai Hikidasareru kanousei Kimi ga ite yokatta Yobikakereba Furimuite kureru Sono mujaki na egao Fuan wo choukeshi ni suru Ichi peke ni de muteki ni naru Wakitatsu fukutsu no toushi Kimi ga ite yokatta Kimi no hikari ga Ore ni hansha shite Futari wa hitotsu ni kagayaku Kimi no omoi ga Ore ni tsunagattte Futari wa hitotsu ni nareru yo Ore to omae wa GOLDEN PAIR Ore no yume wa Omae no yume sa Onaji yume wo mite kita Omae ga MINUS nara Ore wa PLUS ijou ni naru Itsumo tayori ni shiteru yo Wakare ga dekitemo Wasure wa shinai ze Futaru de hitotsu data koto Kui no nai you Zenryoku de iku ze Kono shiai koso ima made no ikisama Kore ga saigo no GOLDEN PAIR Ore to omea wa GOLDEN PAIR Donna PINCH no toki mo Futari de genkai wo koete yukou |-| Kanji= 「『シンクロ』と言えば…… 絶対絶命のピンチにのみ希に起こりうるダブルスの寄跡」 振り返れば　いつも君がいた その安心感が　俺を大胆にするぜ １＋１が無限大 引き出される可能性 君がいて良かった 呼びかければ　振り向いてくれる その無邪気な笑顔　不安を帳消しにする １ｘ２で無敵になる 湧き立つ不屈の闘志 君がいて良かった 君の光が　俺に反射して 二人は一つに輝く 君の想いが　俺につながって 二人は一つになれるよ 俺とお前は　ゴールデンペア 俺の夢は　お前の夢さ 同じ夢を見てきた お前がマイナスなら　俺はプラス以上になる いつも頼りにしてるよ 別れができても　忘れはしないぜ 二人で一つだったこと 悔いの無いよう　全力で行くぜ この試合こそ今までの生き様 これが最後のゴールデンペア 俺とお前はゴールデンペア どんなピンチの時も　二人で限界を超えて行こう 17) 『思い出せ、越前！』 思いだぜ、越前！　俺たちは仲間だ 思い出せ、越前！　俺たちは同じ道を歩んできた同志 お前の過去の記憶に　刻まれた戦いの履歴 俺が引きずり出してやる 思い出せ、越前!　青学の魂 思い出せ、越前!　青学の柱になるはずじゃなかったのか 俺たち共に見た夢　叶えたい栄光と野望 お前がいなきゃ　ここでついえる 見えない心の暗闇を　あなたの打球が切り裂く その切れ目から差し込む　まぶしい光はなんだ? リョーマ君(越前)思い出して 君はテニスの王子様だって事 越前　忘れたか?　おまえは俺達の 希望の星なんだよ 思い出せ、越前!　なんで忘れちまった 思い出せ、越前!　もう一度桃先輩と俺を呼んでくれ 俺たちが積み重ねた　勝利と言う名のピラミッド 最後の先端　積み上げるのはお前だ 思い出せ、越前 ラケットに自分のパワーが　血潮のように伝わって なんだか急に　いても立ってもいられない気分 鼓動のトキメキが聞こえる ボールを打ち返したいと 体が動く　自分の意思とはまるで裏腹 （思い出せ、越前　青学の魂） (思い出せ、越前　俺たちは仲間だ) 思い出せ、越前　思い出せ、越前　思い出せ！） 教えて下さい　テニスを 俺に　テニスを テニスを！ |-| English= “ Speaking of Synchro… Shouldn’t it be a last resort in DOUBLES that only appears in a desperate PINCH?” When I looked over my shoulder, you where always there That sense of security let me play without fear 1 + 1 is infinity It’s a chance I obtained I’m glad you were here When I call out to you, you turn you face and look back That innocent smile takes all my anxiety away With 1 x 2 we’ll become invincible It’s a Fighting Spirit of boiling persistence I’m glad you were here Your light reflected on me Together we shine as one Your thought connected to me and we became one You and I are the GOLDEN PAIR Your dream is my dream We are looking at the same dream If you are MINUS, I’ll become more than PLUS I’ll always count on you Even if we are separated, we’ll never forget that we were one Let’s give it our all, with not regrets This match is our Way of Life until now This is the FINAL GOLDEN PAIR You and I are the GOLDEN PAIR No matter what kind of PINCH it is, together we’ll overcome our limits Source *AmarisRiku @ GoogleSites Category:Music